Quests for Events
'Animal Quests' Raise Animals *Feed the lambs to make them grow into sheep *''Goal'': Feed the lambs to grow them to level 2 '' Reward'': 25, 500 (The quests suggests you use Bells but as Bells are very expensive it is preferable to simply wait for 30 minutes to feed them) Give Love to Animals *Tap on each sheep to fill up their hearts Goal: Give 3 love to each sheep Reward: 25, 500 *Give love 3 times to your Sheep '' Reward'': 5, 10 *Give love 5 times to your Brown sheep Reward: 50, 100 *Love your Penguin 6 times Breed the Animals *Breed sheep Reward: 25, 500 *Breed the Purple Penguins 3 times Reward: 360, 3600 *Breed Sheep to get two Brown Lambs Hint: Use the two White Sheep Reward: 50, 500. *Breed the Brown Sheep and see what happens Hint:Use the two Brown Sheep Reward: 50, 500 *Breed a Brown Chicken Reward: 60, 600 *Breed a Black Chicken Reward: 60, 600 (It may take several tries as it is completely random '''what animal you get when breeding animals) '''Selling your Animals *Sell one of your Sheep Reward: 5, 250 (sell the one that gives you the most Gold) Purchase Animals *Buy 2 Chickens Reward: 60, 600 *Buy 2 Pigs Reward: 70, 700 *Buy 2 Brows Penguins 'Farm Quests' *'Farm Upgrade' '' Goal'': Upgrade your Farm. Reward: 50, 750 *'Field' Buy 1 field to start your harvest Goal: Purchase a field from the Store in the screen's bottom menu Reward: 50, 500 *'Build a Ranger's Cabin' Build a Ranger's Cabin Goal: Purchase a Ranger's Cabin from the Store Reward: 50, 750 Visit the Ranger's Cabin link for more info. *'Using the Seeker ' Hire a Seeker Goal: Hire a Ranger to hunt for a sheep Reward: 50, 750 *'Visit a Neighbor' '' Goal'': Visit Alfredo's Farm and leave message on the greeting board. Reward: 50, 500 *'Add a Bench to the Farm' '' Goal'': Purchase a bench from the Store. Reward: 15, 150 *'Shabby Fence' '' Goal'': Purchase 8 sections of shabby fence from the Store. Reward: 20, 200 'Crop Quest' Harvest Crops *Harvest an Alfalfa in your field. Goal: Plant and harvest Alfalfa. Reward: 50, 500 These quests are randomly between building quest and require the harvesting 2 of the Crop. 'Beach Quests' Boats -Catch soft shell clam (renamed to the Jacopever) 'New Beach Animals Addition' July 4th 2013 this quest introduced the second Tier of Beach Animals. Collect all 5 Beach Animals there is a nice reward. Beach Animal 1 Goal: Get 1 Summer Box by breeding Ducks or Donkeys. Reward: 30, 1000 -Beach Animal 2 Goal: Get a Beach Donkey from a Summer Box. Reward: 30, 1000 -Beach Animal 3 Goal: Geat a Beach Duck from a Summer Box. Reward: 30, 1000 Reward for collecting ALL 5 Beach Animals: Lamb sleeping in hammock under 2 Palm Trees 'Quests for Events' Quests for Events in this game unlock with the seasons or special dates relating to the game like the anniversary. They are special because the prizes are sometimes only unlocked during that event. After the Quest the only way to aquire the animals again is through Eggs or Special Chances in the Breeding Barn, In order to acquire the Quest reward you must complete ALL the missions within the Quest (Sort of like mini games) AND in the time given for the event. Pay attention to your time! 'Let's Get Rich!' This is the Quest part of the Lunar New Year Event will have a daily total prize of 150,000 Gold when all steps of the quest are completed. *This Quest is unique for which it is a special type of repeating Quest. There is a daily timer that resets at 7am PST. The daily timer will reset if you are not on a current mission. If you are on a current mission it will complete and then reset to the first mission of the quest. Jan 22-28 This quest involves the breeding of Horses. *Breed Horses 3 times'' Reward'': 50 exp and 10,000 gold *Harvest Rice 5 times (5 hrs to grow) Reward: 50 exp and 20,000 gold *Breed Black Horses 3 times Reward: 50 exp and 30,000 gold *Harvest Sweet Potatoes 5 times (7 hrs to grow) Reward: 50 exp and 40,000 gold *Breed Black Horses 3 times Reward: 50 exp and 50,000 gold Notes: The Horses need 4 Love points each to breed, Black Horses need 6 Love points and White Horses need 8 Love points. The use of one Horse and the other color Horse for each breed but there will be a loss in Gold due to the offspring in a lower Teir. The Horses are the only ones that will give you a profit all the time. 'Winter Animals' The Quest for BINGO. This Quest will end on Jan 22 same as the BINGO Event. The second Tier of Winter Animals have been introduced to the game. The Winter Rabbit and the Winter Penguin. Note: There is a lot of breeding involved for this Event. Here are the Quest steps for the Winter Animals. -Harvest Winter Cotton (6hrs to harvest) 5 times Reward: Winter Deer -Give Love to 3 neighbors Reward: Winter Deer -Breed Winter Deer to get Winter Rabbits (11,700 Gold to Breed) -Breed Winter Rabbits to get Winter Penguins (20,000 Gold to Breed) -Breed Winter Penguin to get Winter Eggs (Winter Animals in Eggs) (20,000 Gold to Breed) Each quest that is completed the reward is 50 Exp, 3,000 Gold 'Get Coins' This Quest is Linked with the Year in Review Event. Collect Coins from the Quest to Buy Eggs special to the Event. Here are the steps to collect Coins: (These steps came into effect Jan 2,2014) *Breed the Dairy Cow 5 times *Harvest Strawberries 5 times *Breed the Spotted Pig 5 times *Harvest Carrots 5 times *Breed Leghorn 5 times *Harvest Potatoes 5 times *Buy Red Flowers (10,000 Gold)(repeat 1-7) Only the animals changed if you have been playing before Jan 2nd. Each quest that is completed the reward is 50 Exp, 3000 Gold, and 12 Coins Each Event Animal Egg Cost 100 Coins Open 13 Event Animal Eggs and you will be rewarded a Tuxedo Sheep THESE QUEST STEPS ENDED JAN 2 2014 18:00 PST *Breed the Sheep 5 times *Harvest Strawberries 5 times *Breed the Chicken 5 times *Harvest Carrots 5 times *Breed Pig 5 times *Harvest Potatoes 5 times *Buy Red Flowers (10,000 Gold) (repeat 1-7) *Each quest that is completed the reward is 50 Exp, 3000 Gold, and 10 Coins *Each Event Animal Egg Cost 100 Coins Open 13 Event Animal Eggs and you will be rewarded a Tuxedo Sheep 'Halloween Animals II' *Get a Halloween Cat by breeding the animals with great horns and black faces. (One of them has huge horns and one of the has bent horns) -Breed the Big Hornsheep with Black Highlander *Get a Halloween Dog by breeding the animals with awesome stripes (One with brown stripes, the other with green stripes) -Breed the Green Striped Bear with Brown Zebra *Get a Halloween Fat Cat by breeding an animal with a purple mustache and an animal with yellow eyebrows -Breed the Brows Penguin with Purple Beared Pig Complete the Collection before it ends and be rewarded with a special Stone Coffin '2 year Anniversary Fountain' '**Tiny Farm's 2nd Birthday** Happy Birthday!! -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Wheat 10 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Breed the Chickens 3 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Strawberries 10 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Chocolate 15 times (for this event only) -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm ''Time: ''Sep5-14 ''Reward: let us know Love Sick Talking Cows If your talking Cow falls in love, it is most likely with a neighbors Dairy Cow. Category:Quests Category:Breeding Category:Animals Category:Gameplay